


Going To Be Okay | SEVENTEEN Seungcheol-centric

by hazy_dreams (Scribulus)



Series: inside our world [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/hazy_dreams
Summary: Request: Hello! Could I ask you one of seventeen ot13? Where seungcheol has a car accident by staying to a meeting with the company after practice and when members find out, they care and take care of him. If you don't feel comfortable it's ok, and if you want you can add all the anguish you want, I love the anguish so I wouldn't look bad.😗😅Requested By: Laila_232008
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: inside our world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Going To Be Okay | SEVENTEEN Seungcheol-centric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laila_232008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_232008/gifts).



> here it is!

"Alright guys, good job, practice is over!" Soonyoung called, glancing at the clock.

Sighs of relief could be heard from almost everybody - they may all be idols, but that didn't necessarily mean that they actually enjoyed 10 hour dance practices.

Soonyoung squinted at them, seemed to consider something, then pretended he couldn't hear them, which they were all grateful for. He could be rather unpredictable, and nobody wanted to incur his wrath. His 14 hour dance practices were infamous for a reason.

Seungcheol weakly chuckled, seeing them all laying around the practice room in various forms of exhaustion. 

He couldn't blame them. If he had a chance, he would have joined them. As it was, he had about half an hour to get showered and dressed for the company meeting.

"You're going now?" Jeonghan blearily glanced over at him.

Seungcheol nodded, grabbing his stuff. "Yup."

"See you at dinner," various voices called after him as he exited the room.

A quick 10 minute shower later, he jogged to the meeting room, sliding into place just in time. 

The meeting ended up being a long one. He tried his best to pay attention, but Seungcheol was mostly relying on the meeting notes that would be sent to him.

As soon as the meeting ended, Seungcheol quickly left the room and made his way outside, to where a company cat was waiting for him. With a slight yawn, he slid into the back seat and closed his eyes.

A short nap wouldn't hurt...

* * *

An earth shattering thud woke him up and Seungcheol opened his eyes in time to see the world flying around him. Instinctively, he curled into a ball, just as his body met in contact with the dashboard.

Yelling out in pain, he thrashed around, struggling to free himself from the seat belt that was slowly choking him. Subsiding briefly, trying to get some air into his lungs, Seungcheol looked around wildly.

Next to him was the driver, slumped over the wheel. Seungcheol could have assumed he was asleep if it wasn't for the blood pouring out of his neck.

Even before shaking him, Seungcheol knew he was gone.

Squirming slightly, he freed his own neck from the restricting belt. He saw his reflection in the side mirror. Seungcheol looked like a wreck, blood pouring from a gash in his face, bruises littering his sore neck. 

And wincing at the beginnings of a massive headache, he felt like one too.

Outside, he could see a few other crashed cars. There were some people climbing out of the crushed vehicles, and his eyes widened.

"HELP!" Seungcheol shouted before wheezing, his vision blacking out briefly. 

"HELP!" He shouted again, this time choking half way through and spitting up blood on the seats. Seungcheol knew that he couldn't afford to shout one more time.

Seeing people moving towards him, he finally relaxed. At least they knew he was here.

That was the final thought he had before he finally gave into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Joshua checked his phone for what felt to be the hundredth time. Seungcheol was never late.

Around him, the members fidgeted anxiously. They were as worried as he was. After living together for so long, they knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. And if there was one thing they all knew, it was that Seungcheol - steady, straightforward, dependable Seungcheol - was never late.

A phone rang suddenly, and every single eye in the room focused onto it. Jeonghan picked up the call, looking stressed out. "Seungcheol? Huh? Who is this?"

He frowned briefly, before his eyes widened, face draining of blood so suddenly that he looked ghostly.

Joshua bit his lip. That... that did not promise good news.

"I see. Yes, we'll be there immediately." Jeonghan ended the call and sprung up from his seat. "Get dressed everybody!"

"Hyung? What happened?" Mingyu asked the question where Joshua couldn't, words stuck in his throat.

"Mingyu-ah..." Jeonghan trailed off, shewing his bottom lip. "Seungcheollie was in a car accident. He's in the hospital."

It became so silent you could hear a pin drop, all of the members staring at him with pale faces and wide eyes. Hoping it was all some sort of elaborate joke. Joshua took one look at Jeonghan's countenance and knew it wasn't a prank. He sprang up from his seat, rushing to get his coat and shoes. As if his movement was a catalyst, Joshua heard a stampede of footsteps rushing to get ready. 

Joshua payed it no mind. All he knew was that they had to get to the hospital. Immediately.

The car ride was tense. When they reached the hospital, they pushed themselves out of the car as quickly as they could humanly do so (which involved lots of tripping and flailing limbs, though nobody took any notice of that today), nearly sprinting towards the hospital doors. Joshua got there first, and sidled up to receptionist, adrenaline racing through his veins.

"How may I help you?" The person manning the counter asked politely.

"Family of Choi Seungcheol." Joshua blurted, distantly sensing one of the members - probably Jeonghan - come up behind him. He ignored, totally focused on the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded and checked the computer, before looking up. "Identification?"

Joshua quickly rattled off his ID number.

"Room 274, second floor."

They all stampeded past the counter, Joshua barely remembering to throw back a "Thank you." for the receptionist. He didn't feel too guilty for long though - Seungcheol was his main priority.

They were met with a doctor. He didn't look at all surprised to see all twelve of them, and he immediately started talking. "Mostly superficial injuries - a cut on the side of his face, bruising on his neck and first-degree burn on his wrist. They will all go awasy with minimal scarring, if any. He's awake right now, he's been asking for you. Who would like to see him first?"

Noticing how they all stepped forward, he hastily interjected. "2 to a room only."

There was a silence before Jihoon spoke up. "Jeonghan hyung, Joshua hyung, you go ahead."

Joshua quickly muttered a thank you, knowing they must have all wanted to spend time with Seungcheol just as much as he and Jeonghan did. Jeonghan followed suit, and they entered the room.

* * *

Seungcheol woke up to the smell of antiseptic - a much better improvement from smoke and metal, he distantly noted - and beeping. He slowly cracked his eyes open, wincing against the bright light. Glancing around at the white walls and medical equipment, he immediately guessed that he must be in a hospital room. He let out a sigh of relief then immediately coughed.

The door opened and a nurse stepped inj. "Choi-ssi, you're awake. It is currently 21:37, you are the general hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Seungcheol nodded weakly. "Yes," he rasps. The nurse steps forward and immediately gives him a glass of water. Seungcheol greedily sucks it down. He clears his throat again. "Yes, I know what happened. The driver - is he okay?"

The nurses face softened. "I'm sorry, he was dead when we arrived at the scene."

Seungcheol slowly nodded. He had suspected, but he had just hoped... "My members. Do they know?"

"Yes. They've been contacted and should be arriving any time now. Would you-"

The both looked over as the door creaked over, revealing the pale faces of Jeonghan and Joshua. The nurse nodded to them, and quickly stepped out, giving them some privacy.

"Hey guys," Seungcheol smiled sheepishly at them.

At his voice, they both launched themselves at him.

"Oomph," he laughed.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Joshua whispered in relief.

"Don't ever do that again," Jeonghan stubbornly said. "I mean it Cheollie. That's a no-no. Write it on the list on the fridge."

Seungcheol started laughing. The heaviness that previously weighed on his shoulders was gone. He wasn't okay, but he was going to be. And that was all he needed to know.


End file.
